


Having Truck with a Muggle

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 March 2012 in response to <a href="http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile">soberloki</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape, Aberforth: a Muggle encounter</i>. Cross-posted to <a href="http://hp-misfitfics.livejournal.com/81230.html">hp_misfitfics</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Having Truck with a Muggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soberloki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soberloki).



> Written on 25 March 2012 in response to [soberloki](http://soberloki.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape, Aberforth: a Muggle encounter_. Cross-posted to [hp_misfitfics](http://hp-misfitfics.livejournal.com/81230.html).

"Why'd you drag _that_ in here?" demanded Aberforth.

"Please," Severus panted, holding up a badly beaten man, "hide him . . . here. I'll pay . . . you."

"I don't have truck with Muggles."

"But he's . . . my father!"

Aberforth drew his wand and spelled shut the door before turning it on Severus. "How'd he come to be here . . . in that condition?"

"He followed me, and my . . . friends didn't appreciate his . . . trying to make me . . . come home."

"'Friends'—Death Eaters you mean. Go out the front and leave him to me."

"No, I—"

"Lead 'em away. I'll patch him up. Come back for him when it's safe."


End file.
